


Love and Lust Between Heroes: Paralogues

by fsf99



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuri, okay a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: A series of shorter, more to-the-point chapters featuring characters in Fire Emblem Heroes.(Will have less fluff, more smut, you have been warned. Requests possibly accepted!)





	Love and Lust Between Heroes: Paralogues

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while, but here is the second L&L mini-chapters series! I'm starting this off with a request from a friend, and I do hope to get back into the swing of things soon. Happy reading!

Try as she might, Velouria was unable to stop herself from moaning to the heavens.

“Oh, that one sounded good! Lemme try again!” Selkie, the playful kitsune, looked up from between Velouria’s legs. The wolfskin lay back on her bed, naked below the waist, as a fully clothed Selkie was going down on her. The kitsune’s tail wagged happily, even as Velouria was doing her best to recover her breath following the act they had just committed.

“Could you...give me some time to recover, Selkie?” The wolfskin begged, her arms resting off to her sides. Selkie nodded with a grin, quickly scuttling up next to the other girl. She gave Velouria a small kiss on the cheek, then snuggled up to her, gleefully resting her head on the wolfskin’s shoulder. Velouria gave a sigh of relief, feeling the warm sensation in her chest and stomach cool down now that there wasn’t a source of stimulus in her nether regions. She turned her head to the side, watching as Selkie’s kitsune tail rested against the bedsheets, occasionally hopping up as she tried to wiggle it. 

“All I wanted was to rest…” Velouria thought to herself, recalling just how she’d gotten to this position as Selkie rubbed her face against her neck.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Velouria!” The wolfskin, busy looking underneath the bed in her room for more dust bunnies to add to her collection, nearly slammed her head against the bottom of the bedframe upon hearing the extremely cheerful voice on the other side of the door. She backed up on all fours, giving the dust bunnies a silent promise that she would return for them, and stood up, bringing her hood back over her head. She made sure to fold her ears down as the cloth went over, before walking to the door and opening it.

“Yes?”

That was the only word she was able to get out of her mouth before a large weight suddenly hit her full frontal. Velouria cried out, her eyes widening and her arms flying to her side as Selkie pounced on her, causing them both to fall onto the floor, which was thankfully carpeted. The wolfskin’s hood stayed over her head, covering her eyes, but she knew that it was Selkie who had jumped on top of her.

She also knew it was Selkie’s lips that were currently mashed up against her own, and that she was hearing Selkie’s moans as the kiss continued. 

Velouria sighed, rolling her eyes. This wasn’t the first time that the kitsune had done this. It wasn’t that Velouria disliked her doing so - she loved it, in fact - it was that it always seemed to happen while she was on the lookout for more little goodies she could collect. Even as her lover’s tongue pushed into her own mouth, looking to play with her more, Velouria only somewhat returned the favor, moving her arms around Selkie’s waist to hug her close. Selkie’s kisses were always kind, but very quickly turned sloppy, as Velouria was soon feeling a wet sensation around her mouth.

“MmmSelkie!” Velouria finally said, pushing the other girl up to break the kiss, “Could you...maybe wait a little bit, this time? I found the perfect dust bunny and I was just about to-”

“Awwww….” Selkie pouted, sitting up on Velouria’s legs and crossing her arms. “But you’ve never complained to me to stop before!”

“Just...give me a minute, please?” Velouria mentally crossed her fingers for the pleading to work. Selkie sighed, pushing herself up off of the other girl and standing, letting Velouria roll over and crawl under the bed again.

“There was a nice, big one right here,” she muttered, unaware of the shuffling sounds behind her as her top half was crawling under the bed, “If I could just grab it, and...ah!” Velouria had a great big smile on her face as her hand reached the dust bunny she was hoping for, but her expression of joy was compounded by the sudden feeling of two small but powerful hands suddenly pulling her pants down to her knees, followed quickly by her panties.

“S-Selkie!” Velouria yelled, coughing as she accidentally kicked up dust into her face, “W-what are you doing?”

“Sneak attack!” the wolfskin heard the kitsune yell alongside Selkie grabbing both of her rear cheeks, squeezing them. “Wow, Velouria, your butt is real nice! Bouncy, too!” 

“D-don’t talk like that…” Selkie wouldn’t be able to see the extremely red face that Velouria had right now, as her cheeks felt like they were burning up. She tossed the dust bunny to the side, hoping to grab it again later, then cried out in pleasure as a wet tongue suddenly dove between her legs, licking at the bottom of her slit. Selkie’s face was buried between her cheeks, her tongue licking up and down Velouria’s now wet entrance. The wolfskin shoved her face into the carpet, moaning as the somehow very adept kitsune started to furiously eat her out. 

“S-Selkie!” She moaned out, “A-at least let me get out from under here!”

“Yeah, it’s all dusty and gross down there...get yourself out!” Velouria felt Selkie move away from her lower half, and was able to crawl herself out easily.

“Now-”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
That series of events had led to them as they currently were, with Velouria the victim of a certified Selkie snuggle. She sighed, her arm around the kitsune drawing her in for a tighter hug. Selkie, however, immediately perked up, mounting Velouria again.

“Time to continue!” she cheered, shutting up Velouria with a heart-stopping kiss. This time, Velouria didn’t protest, instead kissing Selkie back. She opened her eyes to see the other girl slide off her lower clothing along with her panties, then moaned with the utmost pleasure as their clits came together, Selkie intertwining their bare legs and pressing together their still clothed upper bodies. Velouria ended up moaning much, much louder than the kitsune, her hands stroking Selkie’s tail and scratching her ears. This only made her grind up against Velouria more, whimpering and gripping on to the wolfskin’s breasts through her corset, kneading them in circles.

“Selkie…” Velouria moaned through the kiss, “C-can you please give me a heads-up next time?”

“But the spontaneousness makes it fun!” She started kissing at the sides of Velouria’s lips. “I love doing this with you, Velouria!”

“I do too,” the wolfskin sighed, biting her lip as their grinding continued, “But please...just give me some warning before you interrupt me, please?”

“Fiiiiiiine,” Selkie agreed, “Just let me hear you moan again!” She took her mouth off of Velouria’s face and shifted her hips in a way that sent a spike of pleasure up Velouria’s spine, causing her to moan to the heavens much louder than she ever had before. The wolfskin’s neck was now exposed for Selkie to nibble on, sucking on the skin and passing her tongue over it.

“Selkie, I’m...I’m going to…” The pleasure the kitsune was giving her was absolutely overwhelming. Velouria was able to feel herself contracting as she reached her climax, and her juices coated both of them once she orgasmed fully. Selkie came as well, not long after, with both of their lips completely locked around the others’. The two stiffened out as they continued to kiss, then collapsed into each other’s arms, side by side on the bed.

“Selkie,” Velouria sighed, kissing the kitsune on the lips gently, “I love you…”

“Aww!” the kitsune giggled, giving Velouria a kiss on the nose. “I love you too, silly!” Selkie kissed Velouria softly, then hugged her, putting her head on the other’s shoulder. “But we’re not done yet~” She gave Velouria a squeeze on her breast, making a “honk” sound as she did.

“Oh, you,” Velouria sighed, laying back as Selkie started to fully disrobe her. She may not have expected, but she was ready for a full night to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests MAY be accepted for this fic, and any of my other mini-chapter fics (not the main ones, the ones that are explicitly for shorter chapters). I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
